


Forever Needlessly Loitering

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [15]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Bisexuality, Chastity, Cock Cages, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, Cuckolding, D/s, Dick Shaming, Emotion Play, Face Sitting, Femdom, Gags, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Scolding, Submission, Switching, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, Whipping, say the magic words, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It's not just theideaof Rachel being with Greg that Alex gets off on. It's being able towatch it, while he's left there in a corner, useless, discarded, unwanted, while she has as much pleasure as she wants. That's what he gets off on.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Season of Kink





	Forever Needlessly Loitering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'voyeurism' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

Alex couldn't help breathing a little faster through the gag as he watched his wife undressing for him. For Greg. He was, of course, bound up and sitting in his little dog bed in Greg's bedroom, where this always happened, and his cock was already straining against the confines of its cage. He'd never been the sort of cuckold who was happy to just let his wife go off and sleep with whoever. He had always needed to _see_. Something in that really brought the humiliation home for him in just the right way, that he was there and available for her, and yet, she had chosen her bull instead. And God was Greg one hell of a bull in almost every single way. 

Of course, he'd seen this so many times before, but every time, it still worked its magic on him as if it was happening for the first time. There was something so filthy, and yet so tender, about the way Greg undressed her. How he was touching her in all the same places that Alex got to touch her, and yet, she had chosen Greg instead. Greg was touching his wife. His wife! And not only was he allowing this, he was getting off on it, too. 

God, the way they kissed was so animalistic. So hungry for each other. The way she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, _needing_ him... in a way she didn't need Alex... 

Alex might have made a sound then, a small embarrassing noise that betrayed just how much he was getting off on this. She'd chosen a tiny cage, and his cock was aching from the pain, and from being so hard, and that just made it feel so good. It shouldn't feel good, but it did. Rachel turned to look at him when she heard and crawled over to the edge of the bed to scold him, smacking his cheek with a riding crop. 

"I thought I told you not to make a single bloody sound? This isn't for you, boy, it's for me. Because you're not good enough for me. I need a real man, not a little boy," Rachel said.

Alex whimpered, suitably chastened, and if she'd said those words in any other context, he would have felt incredibly hurt and started questioning his marriage, but here, now, in the middle of this scene, it was the hottest thing she'd ever said, because of course she wanted a real man. Why would she want him? He was too pathetic, too small... He looked down at his confined dick and how much tinier this particular cage made it look. Compared to Greg's cock, it might well not exist. And that seemed fair enough to him. He did only ever want the best for her.

"Look up, boy! Jesus. Your concentration's all over the place at the moment," Greg scolded.

Alex looked up immediately, seeing that they were both now very much more naked than they had been before. Greg's cock was hard and very present, and god Alex wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with Rachel. But that's not what this was about. That happened later, in different circumstances. Right now, Alex was simply there to watch Rachel get exactly what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was Greg's cock inside her. 

Alex didn't dare look away after that, taking in all the tiny little details of their sex, how Greg was kissing her softly across her shoulder, tracing patterns over her skin, kissing her in such a way that she moaned in a way that Alex had never managed to achieve before. Alex might have felt his cock beginning to leak when she decided what she really wanted was for Greg to lie on his back and let her whip him. Alex felt a surge of jealousy, because he wanted to be there too, being whipped by his Queen. But she would not touch him at all today. His pleasure, his very presence, was unimportant, and unwanted.

"God, he's such a better sub than you, Alex. Never get any cheek from him, now do I?" Rachel said.

Alex looked down and shook his head. That was another way she got under his skin in the best possible way. Greg being a switch had proved an insatiable temptation, because now she could contrast Greg's submissiveness with Alex's, as well as his overall superior masculinity. Alex could feel his cock aching badly, needing to be free, to be able to come. The yearning was beginning to get to him now. 

"Oi! Look up, you stupid boy!" Rachel said.

Alex's gaze snapped up again, hating how much he'd needed to be corrected today. He'd definitely be getting a hard caning after this one for being so disobedient. 

Not that it mattered. He inhaled sharply as Rachel lowered herself down onto him, beginning to ride him. Greg simply held her hips softly, his head thrown back in pleasure and his legs hanging off the bed. God, she looked so tiny sitting on top of him, but she always liked to make her pleasure known, and Alex adored it.

"Oh, it's so nice to be properly filled up, Alex. That little dingle of yours is like being fucked by your pinky. Jesus. You're lucky to get me off sometimes, honestly, with that little thing. It's any wonder we even had kids together," Rachel said.

Her words hit him right in the groin. He adored the way she humiliated him like this. It wasn't really true, he was adequate enough for her, but that wasn't the point. The point was his humiliation as much as it was her pleasure.

He might have felt a tear well in the corner of his eye then as she made it very clear how much she was enjoying herself. They were good tears, of course, but they always signalled it was a good scene for him too. Greg was so good at sex too. Alex kept imagining himself in Rachel's position, being the one riding Greg instead of her. It didn't help him with his painful erection, but he didn't expect it to. 

Alex was definitely taking notes on how he was touching her though. He always did. Like how Greg was fondling her breasts, making her throw her head back in utter pleasure, god, even the way he was touching her clit. He was sure she'd already come at least twice now, and the noises Greg was making too were very definitely A Lot. The humiliating taunting she yelled at him every now and then just kept him going. 

But of course that was only one of many positions they fucked in before they were done. They especially liked fucking very close to him, so Alex could not ignore the way Greg's dick was fucking her, and god, she was so wet and so needy, and Alex could do nothing. Nothing except watch, that is.

Greg received another whipping too, and he ate her out for at least another three orgasms. Alex had never had the capacity to be this creative about sex, and he was still sure he'd never be able to pull any of this off if he tried. That's why he bowed at his Queen's feet. She was better at this sort of thing. He was just her little boy, after all, incapable of dealing with a woman of such majesty. 

It wasn't until the very end that he was touched when she came to finally release him. Greg picked him up and carried him over to the bed, lying him between them. Alex was exhausted, and still extremely hard. 

"Beg your Queen to release you," Rachel said, showing him the key to his cock cage. 

That just turned him into a submissive pile of goo. "Please, my Queen, it hurts, I've been so very good, my Queen, please, please, please..."

Alex babbled, wracking his brain for the correct phrase that would let him be free. He didn't know why he always forgot the important phrases. Sometimes he thought it was because he didn't want to be free. But eventually, he did remember the right words.

"I beg of you, my Queen, release me as a dove from its cage, let me spread my wings for you and fly into your freedom," Alex murmured, saying the words with as much energy as he could.

"Good boy. I knew you'd remember them eventually," Rachel said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Alex simply stared at his cock as she very gently unlocked the cage and freed him. That might have triggered his orgasm, and he came hard, unable to stop himself crying as pleasure rippled through him. His cock felt very tender and sore now and he definitely did not want it touched. 

"Gee, he was really backed up today, wasn't he? At least we know he enjoyed the show," Greg teased. 

Alex smiled blissfully. She might have been stroking his arm, or his face. Greg might have kissed him. Alex wasn't really aware of it, except for their presence beside him, and the utter quiet peace that came with the end of another wonderful session watching his Queen take her own pleasure with her bull. 


End file.
